


The Woman in His Life

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks about the woman in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman in His Life

Joe smiled as he lay back in her arms and felt her fingers run through his hair. He couldn't pick a more perfect moment than lying with her on the sofa watching the flames dance in the fireplace, listening to soft jazz on the stereo. He missed her when she was away on business which was entirely too much for his taste these days but she'd had a blossoming business when she's walked into his bar and his life and he wouldn't deny her that. It just made the time they had together all the more precious. But she was home and with him right now so he'd concentrated on that and the feel of her body against his, and not about the time they were apart.


End file.
